Tactical Analysis
The ability to be an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives. Sub-power of Combat Perception. Also Called *Analysis Aptitude *Enhanced Analysis *Chessmaster *Cunning Intellect *Master Manipulator/Planner/Strategist/Tactician *Military Genius *Strategic Mastermind *Strategy Genius *Tactical/Strategical/Strategic Battle Manipulator/Grandmaster *Tactical/Strategical/Strategic Ingenuity/Wit/resourcefulness Capabilities The user is an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives, able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. They can elaborate complex plans/strategies and apply them not only in battle but all activities that involve cunning intellect, e.g. strategic games. They can anticipate all of the possible obstacles/opportunities and know what the best actions to take in any situation, allowing them to adapt and prepare for future events in advance by considering a large number of scenarios/outcomes/options/paths, and plan ahead for them, to be ready for any situation that may occur and handle it effectively. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies' moves, and always be two steps forward in any situation. Applications *Adaptive Mind: to be able to adapt mentally to any situation or event. *Battlefield Adaption: to adapt to area/environment they happen to be fighting in. *Detail Intuition: to be aware of every detail in every plan and/or strategy. *Enhanced/Supernatural Charisma: to be influential and admired. *Enhanced Preparedness: to be ready for any possible and/or unforeseeable situation. *Enhanced Calculation: to be highly skilled in a prediction of (information, variables, outcomes, decisions, choices, etc). *Enhanced/Supernatural Wisdom: to be insightful in every single decision that one could make. *Enhanced Response: to know the optimal actions to take in any situation, and pick the right response for any possible outcome. *Infinite Resourcefulness: to be able to make the most out of any/all resources, to handle and/or accomplish virtually any goal. *Game Intuition: to be completely aware of every aspect and rules of the game to win at any and all games. *Hypercompetence: to be mentally and physically capable to accomplish every single task and handle any situation. *Opportunity Sense: to be able to see the opportunities of winning in any situation. *Pattern Sense: to perceive and understand the patterns of any situation and behaviors of any individual. *Probability Computation: to be able to see the variables of any situation and predict any potential outcome of an event. *Psychological Intuition: to possess a deeper and intuitive understanding of the psychological behavior of everyone they meet. *Tranquil State: to stay calm and collected in any situation and think with perfect clarity in all difficult events. *Trapping Intuition: to possess the ingenuity and know how to traps for their targets in any plans they may scheme. *Unpredictability: to be hard to predict. *Victory Inducement: to find the means to bring victory to oneself or others. Associations *Accelerated Probability *Battlefield Adaption *Causality Perception *Cheating *Combat Specialist *Computer Perception *Hypercognition *Leadership Intuition *Numerical Precision *Omnicompetence *Psychological Intuition *Prescience *Subordination Manipulation *Supernatural Wisdom *Tactical Genius *Trapping Intuition *Trickster *War Empowerment *War Manipulation Limitations *May be vulnerable to Unpredictability. *May be corrupted or overwhelmed by their own intelligence, making the user arrogant, overconfident or underestimate the opponent or opponents. Known Users See Also: The Chessmaster and The Strategist. Cartoons/Comics Literature Gallery Cartoons/Comics File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) resourcefully (and brutally) killing 24 prison guards in order to use their corpses to build a boat to escape Bang Kwang Prison. Azula.png|Azula (Avatar) was a cunning strategist and highly studious girl. Since childhood, she was well-versed in her nation's military history as she successfully recounting Fire Lord Sozin's strategy in an old battle. TheScarecrow-Arkham Knight.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics) is a genius in psychological warfare, manipulating his enemies fears and used it against them. Batman_ArkhamKnight_promoad.jpg|A genius strategical mastermind, Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comic) has outwitted the most cunning and intelligent criminals in Gotham City, including Riddler, Penguin, Scarecrow and the Joker. Penguin2.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (DC Comics) is one of the most intelligent crime lords of Gotham's Underworld, with strategical prowess only matched by a handful of geniuses. ACChuckDee5.jpg|Joker's (DC Comics) insanity is only matched by his strategical ingenuity and resourcefulness, and he is considered to be Batman's most dangerous enemy due to his cunning unpredictability. Deathstroke wall.jpg|One of Batman's most intelligent enemies, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (DC Comics) is a tactical genius with years of military experience Leonardo (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninaja Turtles) profile.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. Karnak (Earth-616) 003.jpg|Karnak's (Marvel Comics) serves as the tactile advisory to the Inhuman community of Attilan. Admiral Trench.png|Admiral Trench (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) was one of the most feared separatist commanders of the clone wars, his tactics and maneuvers on the battlefield causing the destruction of many Republic fleets. image.jpg|Marco (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) has talent for coming up with strategies, as demonstrated in "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses". Official neo sally acorn by elesis knight-d8qoion.png|Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Nu-hai.jpg|Nu Hai (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) Anime/Manga Esdeath_(Akame_Ga_Kill!)_1.jpg|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) is a brilliant general and a master of psychological warfare. Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou).png|Unorthodox and pragmatic, Hajime Nagumo's (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) extraordinary tactical genius allowed him to outsmart the Evil God Ehit. Arifureta-LN-v06-006.png|Eri Nakamura (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a genius in psychological tactics and manipulative schemes, having formulate a series of master plans to claimed Kouki for herself by plotting clever death traps for her classmates in the Heligh Kingdom. Arifureta-LN-JP-v05-001.png|Being extremely sharp, observant and perceptive, Shizuku Yaegashi (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) can calmly analyzed every situation and came up with the optimal solution. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) has shown to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Kisuke Urahara (Bleach).png|Kisuke Urahra (Bleach) is an unparalleled genius, rivaling and surpassing even Aizen when it comes to planning and analyzing a situation. Lelouch.jpg|Lelouch vi Brittannia is second only to his brother Schneizel in strategic thinking. File:Goblin_Slayer_glowing_red_eye.png|Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) is a highly skilled strategist able to come up with ingenious and effective tactics to fight even an army of goblins. Sona_Sitri.jpg|Having unparalleled talent in strategy and tactics, Sona Sitri (Highschool DxD) is a highly intelligent strategist with incredible foresight. Seekvaira_anime.jpg|Like Sona, Seekvaira Agares (Highschool DxD) is a great and intelligent tactician. Falbium_Asmodeus.jpg|Falbium Asmodeus (Highschool DxD) is the Underworld’s greatest tactician. Ajuka Beelzebub.png|Ajuka Beelzebub's (Highschool DxD) intellect extends to tactics, making him a tactician of the highest caliber. Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures) may be a reckless hot-head, but with his wits and keen intellect, he was able to outsmart the Pillar Men. File:JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is able to outsmart the most cunning Stand Users. Ko Shou of Qin's Six Great General.jpg|Ko Shou (Kingdom) rose through military ranks to become one of the Six Great Generals of Qin by relying solely on his tactical genius alone. Kan Ki the Beheader Kingdom.jpg|Despite his brutish background as a bandit, Kan Ki the Beheader's (Kingdom) talent for unorthodox strategies and psychological warfare makes him more dangerous than most Generals. Ou Sen Kingdom.PNG|Recognized by Ko Shou of the Six Great Generals, Ou Sen's (Kingdom) tactical foresight... Ka Rin, the Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu Kingdom.png|Despite her eccentric and violent nature, Ka Rin (Kingdom) is recognized as a genius in warfare. Gyou'Un's Tactics Kingdom.png|Taught an endless amount of strategical knowledge by his master Rin Shou Jo, Gyou'Un (Kingdom) can use his intuition to sense the flow of a battlefield and "light a fire" at the most important situations. Vol14-LN-Tigrevurmud-and-Black-Bow.jpg|Tigrevurmund Vorn (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) has proved to be an outstanding military commander by securing countless brilliant victories for the Moonlight Knights and the Silver Meteor Army. Madara senses Hashirama.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has an extremely sharp and analytical mind honed through a lifetime of experience on the battlefield. Face Obito Uchiha.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) proved himself to have strategical prowess and ingenuity on pair with Madara himself, allow him to flawlessly impersonate his mentor to start the Fourth Great Ninja War. Shikamaru Nara.jpg|With an IQ of over 200, Shikamaru (Naruto) is an extremely talented strategist, thinking ten steps ahead of his enemies, instantly formulate a hundred elaborate plans, seeing flaws and weakness in his enemies and used it against them. Sengoku shirtless.png|With over five decades of military experience, Sengoku (One Piece) is master strategist and one of the greatest strategic masterminds of the Marines. Kuro's_Brutality.png|Captain Kuro (One Piece) truly lives up to his epithet, "Kuro of a Hundred Plans". Tsuru (One Piece) Woshu woshu no mi.png|The Great Staff, Tsuru (One Piece) is one of the Marines greatest tacticians. One piece galdino by onepieceworldproject-d7xc646.jpg|A master strategist, Galdino (One Piece) emphasized clever wits and intellect to defeat enemies. Capone_Bege_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|The smartest of the Worst Generation, Capone Gang Bege (One Piece) is a supreme master strategist, with tactical genius so great… Bege tactical power.png|…he can defeat infamous pirate captains in the Grand Line with strategies alone. Usopp.jpg|The most analytical member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Usopp (One Piece) is more reliant on superior tactics and intellect to defeat powerful enemies. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|While normally viewed as simple minded idiot, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is an unorthodox genius in battle, with resourceful ingenuity he can outsmart the most cunning enemies. Trafalgar D. Water Law Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|One of the smartest of the Worst Generation, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) plotted a series of master plans to cripple the military power of the Yonko Kaido by terminating his SMILE supply. File:Jinbe_(One_Piece)_1.png|Jinbe (One Piece) is an expert military strategist. Gakuto_anime_design.jpg|Takehito Morokuzu/Gakuto (Prison School) is a calculating and intelligent strategist. File:Shishio_Makoto_Catches_Ryu_Shou_Sen.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) saw the Ryu Shou Sen before, so he was able to tactically nullify it. Strategic Officer Peta.jpeg|In addition to being the 2nd strongest Knight, Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) possesses incredible intellect and is in charge of advising the battle strategies for the Chess Pieces. Shinju Nectar Kai Master Tactician.jpg|Kai Watari (Shinju no Nectar) is a extremely resourceful tactician, his tactical genius is described as the wisdom of a War God. Zakeruga.gif|Kiyo's (Zatch's Bell!) intelligence and quick decision making make him an excellent tactician. His quick thinking has saved his mamodo Zatch's book from being burned on numerous occasions as well as help them overcome several stronger mamodo. Spriggan 12.png|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) successfully unified 730 Guilds of Alakitasia to found the Alvarez Empire, even casually refered this monumental feat as playing a strategy game Chōbē's Analysis (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).jpg|While his savage nature may give him the appearance of stupidity, Aza Chōbē (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku) is actually an insightful fellow as he was able to deduce the potential vital points and weakness of Lord Tensen's healing after surviving an encounter with them. Video Games Master_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort's (Kingdom Hearts) has influenced many of the hardships and suffering the worlds have gone through for over a decade, and always has backup plans ready in the event his initial schemes fail. El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) is such a talented strategist that he once boasted he could overthrow an entire country using only three blind mice armed with plastic spoons. Bentley Sly.jpg|Bently (Sly Cooper) proves himself by planning every master operation. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee is a brilliant strategist, having earned himself the title "Smartest Man on the Seven Seas". Strategist H.png|Strategist (Valkyrie Crusade) Analyst_H.png|Analyst (Valkyrie Crusade) Master_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) is an excellent tactician to the extent that he enacted an 11-year-long master plan that has nearly come to fruition. Togo Hifumi.jpg|Togo Hifumi (Persona 5) is an excellent Shogi player, knowledgeable of various tactics and strategies. Others Eddie-morra limitless.jpg|after taking NZT-48, Eddie Morra (Limitless) become a strategic mastermind, omnicompetent and resourceful tactician, he shown to be a highly goal-oriented person, able to see and focus on the ultimate goal in everything he does, and always take the optimal actions to reach it, makes him a very successful in anything he try. Hannibal_Smith.jpg|John "Hannibal" Smith has earned his nickname from his unorthodox, but genius plans. Similarly to the original Hannibal. 240px-TowerTreasureArmada1982.jpg|The Hardy Boys Nancytalkstothefuzz.jpg|Nancy Drew Athenaa.jpg|Athena (Greek Mythology) Goddess of Strategy. Annabeth Chase.jpg|Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series) is a demigod daughter of Athena and a tactical genius. File:Epsilon.jpg|Epsilon/Church (Red vs Blue) being the best A.I. around and the collective memories of all the other A.I. fragments gives him mastery of tactical planning. Caesar of the apes.jpg|Caesar (Planet of the Apes) was a highly skilled tactician due to his enhanced intelligence, leading the apes to defeat the police and to escape into the redwood forest. Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:War Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers